


A Quiet Night at the Inn

by Flecha77



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: F/M, Gormott, NSFW, Smut, Smutty, They stay at an Inn, Things get smutty real fast, Torigoth, Turters makes an appearance, XC2, xc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: After traveling day and night, the crew makes it to Torigoth. Everyone claims a room at the Inn and settles in for a long rest. Zeke and Pandoria score their own room and get some long awaited alone time.





	A Quiet Night at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> My first Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fic! There’s a serious lack of XC2 fanfiction so I wanted to make my contribution. Zeke and Pandoria are by far my favorite ship so I just knew I needed to write this. Enjoy the smut!

By the time they arrived in Torigoth the sun was already rising. They had been traveling all night long, the Titan they rented was anything but comfortable so no one slept as Rex navigated the cloud sea. The air was cool and damp, a welcome feeling to their exhausted skin,  
“I can’t believe we finally made it,” Rex chuckled and grasped the nape of his neck,  
“Tora tired!!” The Nopon whined,   
“Indeed, I didn’t think we’d ever get off that Titan.” Zeke groaned,  
“The inn is this way, crew. Let’s hurry, I’m famished.” Mòrag declared and took the lead.   
The lot hurried towards the small inn. Zeke was already planning to sleep until next morning. Pandoria lazily strut at his side, bumping into him occasionally from how tired she was. She rubbed her eyes behind her spectacles, Zeke knew she was struggling. She hadn’t slept well the night before, Zeke recalled, so she was running very low on energy. He felt sorry for her brittle, tired legs but carrying her wasn’t an option since he was ready to collapse himself.   
The sunrise was just barely peaking over the horizon, the sky a lovely wash of yellow and blue. The wind whistled through the trees, a few strangled leaves sailed across the cobblestone walkway. The fountain splashed quietly in the town center, a sign they were close to the inn they all had spent numerous nights in. A few early shopkeepers were already sweeping and setting out the days merchandise. A gentle hum was radiating from the city, people beginning to rise, some people still sound asleep in bed, the start of a certainly beautiful day. Unfortunately these people would be missing that day,  
“One triple room,” Rex said to the inn attendant, arranging for him, Tora, Gramps and Dromarch. He took the metal key and the four headed to bed,  
“A double room, please,” Pyra hummed, this time for herself, Poppi and Nia. Poppi could sleep standing up so she never needed a bed,  
“Double.” Mòrag said for herself and Brighid.   
Once the other parties had left for their rooms and were surely out of earshot, Zeke dished out 250 gold for the young lady,   
“A single room please,” he smiled, Pandoria had crashed her forehead into his shoulder, she probably could have fallen asleep right there,  
“A full size bed ok?” She asked, they usually had a king bed but a smaller size would probably be ok,  
“Yes, that’ll do.”  
He took their key and entered the room across from Mòrag and Brighids’. Pandoria immediately flung her shoes off into the corner, removed her petticoat and tail, glasses and hat and dove under the sheets. She was extremely comfortable around Zeke, occasionally excessively so. But having her in his bed in her panties was never something he would turn down. Zeke gently removed his boots and coat. His jacket followed, the belts too. He changed his heavy pants for blue pajama pants that he always traveled with. Turters was gently placed on the desk along with a piece of lettuce. Zeke was worried he wouldn’t be awake early enough to feed him.   
“Come to bed my prince,” pandoria groaned from bed and patted the empty space beside her, “and turn those damn blinds.”   
The morning sun was now blinding in the room. Zeke turned the blinds and pulled the curtain over them. Zeke scanned the room and made sure everything was in order before giving in to his waiting blade. Turters was happy, the door was locked.   
Zeke pulled the sheets back and slid in beside Pandoria. The girl immediately pulled herself into his chest, tangling her legs with his and holding her hands against his chest. She welcomed the smell of him so close to her. The ether flowing between their crystals calmed her. She placed her fingers on his crystal and traced the outline, feeling where the stone connected with his skin. Somehow feeling it made her feel more whole and complete. Zeke made her feel complete too.   
Zeke cupped her cheek in his hand, pulling her gaze from his chest to his eyes. He pressed their lips together, the kiss was soft and lazy. He was too tired to do anything but he just wanted to feel her breathing before he let sleep overtake him. He ran his thumb along her bottom lip. Pandoria’s eyes fell droopy and then slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep.   
The two fell asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace, the ether between them drawing them together and completing them.   
______  
Zeke woke up to a feeling he had not felt since he was banished from Tantal. Pandoria has climbed on top of his waist and was straddling him. The sight was glorious, her thin body displayed before him, her supple breasts held up by her dainty black bra, her womanhood pressed against his stomach only separated by the thin material of her panties. He grinned widely and ran his fingers along her thighs,  
“Someone’s eager this morning,” he taunted,  
“It’s hardly morning, my prince. It’s already four in the afternoon.” She teased him, pressing her hands against his bare chest,  
“I’m sorry darling, I hope you weren’t waiting too long for me, then.” He winked at her, fully refreshed after their exhausting travels, he was back to his glorious self.   
“Not at all, but you better not keep me waiting any longer.” She leaned down and scrunched her nose at him, “It’s been weeks since our last time, my prince.”   
“Ah that’s right,” he recalled the prior encounter, “I believe we slipped off to a nearby cave while making camp in Uraya. The cave floor was filthy and crawling with bugs but you just couldn’t help yourself.” He boasted,  
“The bugs weren’t the only filthy creatures in that cave.” She chastised him, Zeke could hardly wipe the smile off his face. She was being much more forward than usual and he was enjoying every moment. Pandoria fluttered kisses along his collarbones and neck while grinding down on his crotch, Zeke involuntarily bucked his hips into the feeling. She giggled at the reaction she received,  
“Come now Pandoria, shouldn’t we go say good morning to the others?” Zeke grinned, purposely holding off from giving in to the temptation,   
“I’m sure they’re fine.” She said against his skin,  
“But what if they came looking and barged in on us. I could hardly handle the chum seeing you so exposed,” Zeke acted,  
“No one’s going to come in my prince, the door is locked. You’re just holding off on me on purpose.” She went limp on his chest and pouted,  
“Oh, but you do know how much I enjoy seeing you flustered like this, Pandy.” He brushed the hair from her eyes, he could tease her like this all day,  
“Zeeeke…” she whined. She puffed out her cheeks and began rolling off him back to her side of the bed,  
“Ah, ah, ah, Pandoria.” Zeke grabbed ahold of her waist and positioned her back on top of him, “I didn’t ever say no to you did I?” He grinned, “I could never deny you.” He said softer and darker than his usual proud tone. He ran his palms up her sides and felt her shiver under his touch. He positioned his mouth at her neck and placed sloppy, painfully slow kisses at her pale skin. Her pouting was replaced by soft gasps emerging from her lips. Her skin tingled and buzzed, she could feel how wet she was becoming from his tenderness. Zeke could feel her panties getting damp on his stomach too, that was the exact satisfaction he was looking for.   
“How shall I take you, Pandoria?” Her murmured against her,  
“However you want.” She whispered, the lust thick in her throat. She could hardly go any longer without some sort of relief. Pandoria reached behind her and placed her small hand on his erection that was growing underneath his pants,  
“Mmm…” Zeke mewed. Pandoria ran her hand along his shaft eliciting more gratifying noises from her driver. Pandoria felt the need inside of her for more, more Zeke, less clothing. She asked him to remove his pajama pants and he gladly shimmied them off along with his underwear. Pandoria removed her own remaining garments granting her more enchanting looks from Zeke as he bit his lip and raked his gaze along her body. Pandoria grinned and grinded her hips against his stomach leaving a trail of wet on his skin. Zeke couldn’t stop himself from wanting a taste. He effortlessly plucked her from his waist and placed her down beside him. He slid in front of her and pulled her by her thighs so she could rest her legs on his shoulders,  
“The most beautiful thing I’ll ever see.” Zeke muttered, inches from her opening, Pandoria’s face flushed red. Zeke licked up her slit making his blade shake,  
“Nngh~” Pandoria whined, crossing her ankles behind his head. Zeke continued to suck at her clit, even putting in two fingers so she whined even louder. The pleasure coursed through her body as Zeke pulsed his fingers in and out of her making sure to rub the part that made her the happiest, “Ah-Ah-My prince… someone… someone could hear… me.” She bit down on her lip to control her noises. Zeke stopped and looked into her eyes, his mouth wet with her lust,  
“I’m sorry darling, I always get carried away with your perfect pussy,” he smirked as she hid her face with a pillow. The crude word made her flustered. Zeke withdrew his fingers from her and licked them off. Pandoria sat up against the back wall and pulled Zekes face to her own, kissing him aggressively and passionately. She missed being in bed with her driver, they were alone together far too little. She wanted him so badly, she would be lying if she didn’t say that seeing the way him and Mòrag acted together sometimes made her jealous. She began to fear that her sarcastic wit was pushing him away from her. She wanted to be reminded that they were a pair and that nothing could get between them.   
Pandoria reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, Zeke broke the kiss and gasped,  
“Ah-Pandy…” Pandoria rarely was that forward. Usually Zeke did most of the pleasuring, which he did not mind, but this was a welcome surprise. Pandoria pushed gently at his shoulders, getting him to sit back. She knelt between his legs and began to lower her head towards him, “Pandoria,” He caught her cheek, making her look up, “Are you sure you want that?” He asked. Pandoria has only blown him once before and expressed that she did not like it. Now she was initiating it leaving Zeke confused. He never wanted her to do anything she didn’t want.   
Pandoria nodded eagerly, she wanted to make him feel good for a change. She knew he liked this, last time she felt like she was choking but nonetheless wanted to try again. Maybe if she just relaxed her throat it would be okay this time. Besides, Zeke was always in control in bed, Pandoria wanted to try calling the shots.   
Pandoria lowered her head and placed her mouth around the tip. She began to lower her head further but could already feel her throat swell. But, she was determined to do something for Zeke for a change. She lowered her head further and began bobbing her head. She realized after a moment Zeke had not made a single sound. She released him from her mouth and looked at him shyly, his brows were furrowed and his mouth was wired shut,  
“I’m sorry,” Pandoria muttered,  
“For what, Pandy?” He guided her chin up to look at him,  
“I’m not very good at this and I know you’re not enjoying this…” Zekes eyebrows unfurled,  
“No-no Pandy, that’s not it. It’s only because I know you’re not enjoying this,” he placed a hand on the crystal in his chest, “I can feel it. I don’t want you to do something you don’t enjoy. Pleasure goes two ways.” She nodded,  
“Then what can I do…” she frowned. He took her hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock,  
“Well you know how to do this much…” she nodded and stroked him slowly, “Then you don’t have to take the whole thing, just use your tongue and stay at the top.”   
Pandoria understood and leaned down again, this time pumping her hand and only placing the tip in her mouth. She started to see the benefit in this, she sucked on the top and swirled her tongue around it. Occasionally licking down his shaft and up the back. She finally realized Zeke was a groaning mess. She smiled devilishly against him,  
“Ah—damn… Yeah...fuck...y-es.” Zeke reached his hand into her hair and tugged slightly, “Fuck Pandy,” Pandoria grew more confident with every minute, going faster and faster, she was enjoying hearing him as much as he was enjoying feeling her mouth.   
Pandoria felt Zeke push at her glass, shoulder, she frowned,  
“Did I-?” She began, Zeke cut her off,  
“No-no god no, Pandy that felt so damn good.” Zeke smiled as he leaned towards her lips, his voice was slow and low and deep, “I would just much rather finish inside you than in you mouth,  
“O-Oh. Right.” Pandoria nodded.   
Zeke tipped her back to the headboard and hovered over her. Zeke nipped and licked at her neck down to her chest where he took on of her nipples in his mouth. Pandoria arched her back into him from the feeling. He placed two fingers at her entrance and pushed them in, making sure she was still having as much fun as he. Zeke grinned,  
“Still enjoying this Pandy?” He murmured, she nodded eagerly unable to say anything without moaning.   
Zeke positioned his length at her entrance and kissed her passionately before pushing into her. Pandoria cried out in ecstasy and gripped his shoulders as tightly as she could. Zeke felt his bravado growing as he made his blade squirm and moan underneath him. He sucked on the skin at her neck making sure to leave purple bruises there, nothing her necklace ensemble couldn’t hide. He thrust in and out of her, Pandoria placed a hand at her clit and rubbed along with his pace, heightening her pleasure.   
“Ah-Ah my prince… my,” Pandoria moaned against him,  
“Pandoria… mm, so good… so bloody good.” Zeke panted as his thrusts became more sloppy.   
Pandoria unraveled below him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Zeke didn’t take much longer until she felt her insides fill with his release. Zeke rolled off her but pulled her with so now she was laying on top of him. He pulled a blanket from the bed on top of them as he wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go just yet. After a few moments of the tender snuggling,  
“My prince?” Pandoria muttered against him, Zeke made a noise in response, “Please let me go.” Zeke gasped and held hand to his chest,  
“Leaving me already,” Zeke pretended to be deeply offended, “My very own blade,” Pandoria kicked at him and rolled her eyes, “I knew I wasn’t a good enough driver for her. She’s leaving me for a new man. Or worse, a woman! How can I compete with a woman!”  
Pandoria laughed and pushed at him until he was practically falling off the bed. He pulled the sheets with him and landed on the ground with a thud.   
“I just want to pee you weirdo!” She scolded him and shuffled into the bathroom while Zeke fake cried on the floor.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever recover from this betrayal Pandy.” He said as she returned to the bed a moment later. She pulled at the covers and elicited him to come back with them. Zeke got back up and tackled her against the mattress,   
“Pandy! My dearest, you’ve returned to me!” He cried,  
“You’re suffocating me!” She squealed. Zeke rolled off her and she jabbed him in the side. Zeke winced and laughed at the pain, Pandoria joined in the laughter. She hadn’t felt this connected to her driver in a long time. Just as the two were calming down, a knock at the door broke through their bubble,  
“Zeke, Pandoria, are you in their?” Rex called through the door,  
“The gigs up Pandy, the chum has found us!” Zeke declared in a whisper, holding a finger in the sky,  
“We’ll have to escape out the window, my prince!” She joined in the pose,  
“Good thinking!”   
“Pyra just finished up dinner if you’d like to join us.” Rex called through the door once more. The two looked at each other and Zekes stomach rumbled as an answer,  
“We’ll be right there chum!” Zeke declared and promptly fell out of bed onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please let me know if you’d like more from me and perhaps another chapter to this story? Thanks for reading! Much love xx


End file.
